Brothers in Magic
by KCSonic119
Summary: When young Harry Potter wishes to escape from the Dursleys, someone powerful manages to hear him. With the help of Jirachi, along with his own magic, he ends up on the opposite side of the world. With a new family supporting him, and his own Pokemon team, he'll turn Hogwarts on it's head. Manipulative-but-good!Dumbledore. Rated T for language. More summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay! A few things before I get this story underway.

1.) I don't own Pokemon (Which belongs to Nintendo) or Harry Potter (Owned by J.K. Rowling) or Naruto (Owned by Maasashi Kishimoto).

2.) I use the idea that all of there universes exist on one planet, but it's a BIG world, so some places have things that others don't, like Pokemon exist on one side, but say, the world as we know it is on the other side, where Pokemon don't normally venture.

3.) Safe to say, things are gonna be AU.

4.) I'm gonna start by explaining my character first, then bring in Harry Potter and such. At some point I plan on having small side chapters, explaining more back story about certain characters.

Welp, if you have any questions, feel free to message me. On with the fic!

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the Kanto region, with Pidgeys chirping happily in the warmth. In the sleepy Pallet Town, a small, ten year old boy was rushing down the dirt paths, a wide smile on his face as he headed to the famous Professor Oak's laboratory. His bright blue eyes were wide with joy while his spiky, dirty blonde hair was being swept back as he ran.

Approaching the gates, he quickly pressed the buzzer, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important inside.

_"Yes? Who is it?"_ A voice questioned kindly after a moment.

"Professor, it's me! KC! I'm here to help with the Pokemon again!" The boy replied excitedly.

Having lived in Pallet Town since before KC was born, his mother and father had gotten to know Professor Oak over the years, along with the other residents of the small town. When KC was growing up, they would regularly take the child on visits to see their friend.

During one of these visits, KC had managed to scurry away and ended up face-to-face with a nesting Charizard in the ranch behind the lab. She had been abandoned by her trainer not long ago, after being replaced by a 'shiny' Charizard that the trainer had received in a trade. Ever since, she had mistrusted humans, especially since she had been the girl's starter Pokemon. She had actually come from this lab, which is the only reason she allowed Professor Oak to come close.

She let out a low growl at the five year old as she wrapped herself around her eggs. KC only looked on in awe, only having ever seen the smaller Pokemon inside the lab. He sat down in the grass, giving her a wide smile.

"Hi! I'm KC! What's your name?" He asked, unaware of the danger that was only a few feet in front of him. The Charizard stopped growling, slightly confused as to why the human wasn't running in terror. She blew a small ember in his direction, making it land on the grass-less ground in front of him.

"Oh wow! You can breathe fire? That's awesome! I wish I could breathe fire, but I think that'd hurt my mouth. Can you do it again?" He babbled, his eyes alight with wonder. The Charizard let out a small snort of amusement: The human was only a hatchling. She lifted her head and blew a small stream of fire, making it curve around them both. KC clapped wildly and gave her another smile.

"You must be really strong!" He commented, making the Charizard growl happily. She decided to impress the child, turning her head towards the skies. Reaching within herself, she summoned the most powerful flame she could muster, launching a huge Fire Blast into the skies. KC's eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

"Wow..." He breathed, letting out a small yawn. He rubbed his eyes and laid back in the grass, watching the flames as his eye lids grew heavy. He was surprised when the Charizard gently grabbed his shirt with her teeth, carrying him over to where her eggs were resting. She laid down around them before placing KC along side them, his head resting against her side when she covered his body, and the eggs, with her wing.

A few minutes later, Professor Oak and KC's frantic parents rushed outside. They had seen the flames and noticed KC was missing. They were stopped short by a growl from the Charizard, who was glaring at the two newcomers to her domain. Professor Oak stepped forward slowly, his hands up to show he wasn't here to harm her, or her eggs.

"Charizard, we only came to see if anything was the matter, and these people's child is missing. Have you seen a small boy around here?" He asked softly, causing the Charizard to stop growling and stare at him. She slowly lifted her wing, revealing KC sleeping soundly. She allowed the professor to pick him up and give him to his parents, who checked him over for injuries before moving back towards the lab.

With his head over his mom's shoulder, KC's eyes cracked open and he gave a small wave to the Charizard before he fell back asleep. Professor Oak was the only one to catch it, and saw the nesting mother lift a wing in response. When the adults were back in the lab, the old man offered to allow KC to learn more about Pokemon by helping out on the ranch. While at first they were against the idea, they agreed as long as the Professor would accompany him.

Over the years, KC became a common sight at the lab, feeding and tending to the Pokemon, helping Professor Oak with research when he could. He became close friends with the mother Charizard, who would watch over him when he was interacting with other Pokemon, to make sure he was safe.

"Oh yes! Please, come in!" Professor Oak replied over the speaker, unlocking the gates from inside the lab. KC rushed up the path, smiling widely at the old man who had become like a grandfather to him.

"Hi, Professor! Anything new to work with today?" KC greeted, following Professor Oak through the halls towards the ranch.

"Ah, well nothing to different from normal, though Zeta just laid a new clutch of eggs last night." He replied, smiling at the look of excitement on KC's face. The boy actually rushed ahead, causing the professor to chuckle in amusement.

"Zeta! I heard you laid another clutch of eggs! Congratulations!" KC cried as he approached the Charizard, hugging her. She gave a soft growl as she wrapped her wings around him, crooning her head on his shoulder. They had grown close over the years, with KC being the only one besides Oak who could approach her without being burned. KC had named her Zeta after a few months, and she had accepted without complaint.

"May I take a look?" He asked, causing the Charizard to nod and move her tail. There were six eggs in the small nest, each one having red and orange swirling flame designs on them.

"They look wonderful. I bet they'll hatch into powerful Charmanders, just like their mother." He commented, smiling at her. Zeta gave a soft growl and licked his cheek, turning to look at Oak as he approached.

"You may come relax with Zeta later, but for now you mustn't forget that there are other Pokemon who would like some attention." He reminded with a smile. KC nodded and patted Zeta gently before moving to take care of the other duties. Professor Oak gave Zeta a sad smile, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to miss him when he leaves." He mused sadly, getting a sorrowful growl from the Charizard.

_That night..._

"We're moving?!" KC exclaimed in shock, his eyes wide as he stopped eating. His mother and father exchanged glances, also setting down their utensils.

"KC, honey, we know you don't want to leave, but we've been planning to move for a while now." His mom explained softly, watching as KC's heart seemed to break.

"Don't worry! You're going to love it in Kalos! You can learn about a whole bunch of new Pokemon." His father said, trying to cheer KC up. The boy's eyes filled with tears as he stood, rushing towards the front door. His mom moved to try to catch him, but her husband's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'll make sure he's okay." He said simply, putting his hands in a strange position. In a poof of smoke, an exact duplicate of him appeared and seemed to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

KC rushed down the paths towards Oak's lab for the second time that day, but instead of going through the front gates, he went up the hillside and through the trees, coming out close to Zeta's nest.

The Charizard raised her head in surprise, ready to flame the intruder before she realized it was KC. The boy slowly approached and laid himself next to her eggs, crying silently into her side. Zeta brought her wing around him as well, feeling the sadness eminating from her human friend as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Back at the house, his father's body stiffened for a moment as memories came to him.

"He's okay. He's spending the night with Zeta." He told his wife, who was curled into his side on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief, happy her son was safe.

_A few weeks later..._

KC smiled sadly as he approached the door to the lab, holding his backpack strap over his shoulder. He had come to accept that his family was moving, and a small part of him was looking forward to it. Though he was going to miss Professor Oak, along with all the Pokemon at the lab.

"Hello, KC." The old man greeted warmly, giving the child a hug before he lead him out to the ranch. When they stepped outside, KC was swamped by numerous Pokemon, each giving a cry as if to say goodbye. Small tears began to trail down his face as he said his goodbyes to each of them.

A low growl tore through the air, causing the crowd to part. Zeta came marching up to KC, looking him right in the eye before she wrapped her wings around him, her head leaning down to rest on his shoulder. KC couldn't prevent the sobs that escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm going to miss you, Zeta." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he pulled away to look at her. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before he knelled down, giving a shaky smile to the five Charmanders that cautiously approached. He patted each one on the head as his eyes roamed towards the nest, where one egg sat, unmoving.

"The others all hatched a few hours ago." Professor Oak explained, watching as KC stood and approached the egg. The boy sat down and gently pulled the egg into his lap, his fingers running lightly over the warm shell.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you, little one." He whispered, placing a light kiss on top of the egg. Before he could start to remove it, he felt the egg begin to hop in his lap, small squeaking sounds emerging from inside. Before everyone's eyes, the top of the egg began to crack and push up slightly.

"You can do it." KC encouraged, Zeta crooning softly to the egg. With a small burst, the top of the egg went flying off, revealing a golden Charmander head that let out a yawn. Bright blue eyes looked up at KC, who stared back in shocked surprise. Zeta gave the hatchling a lick along its head, making it squeak in surprise and bury its face in KC's shirt.

"Well now, I believe its taken a liking to you." Professor Oak said with a smile, nodding as KC turned to look at him. "I believe you should take it with you, for all of your hard work over the years here."

"T-thank you, Professor." KC replied, a watery smile on his face. He turned to the baby Charmander in his arms, noting it was a male.  
"Netsu. Your name will be Netsu." He whispered softly. He gave one last goodbye after the professor gave him a Pokeball to hold Netsu in. As he headed back to his house for the last time, he was stopped by a powerful roar. He turned just as Zeta landed before him, a Pokeball clutched in her claws.

"You wanna come with me too?" He questioned. Zeta nodded in response, making KC smile happily. He tapped it to the Charizard's head, allowing her to become registered as his Pokemon before he released her a moment later.

"Can you give me a lift home?" He asked, yelping in surprise when she simply lifted him in her arms, flying them back to his house. After he explained to his parents what happened, they finished packing up the truck and headed to the Viridan City Airport. As KC watched his home region fade into the distance, he couldn't help but feel like things were about to change more than anyone would guess.

* * *

Alright, so just FYI: I took Naruto to put in this story, but it won't really be a crossover _with _Naruto, only him. Anyway, feel free to leave a review. The next chapter, where I introduce the elements of Harry Potter, should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so chapter two! Here you'll get the history of KC's parents. Now I took some liberties and changed a few things from his dad's series, but I promise that'll all be explained within. Disclaimers in chapter 1.

"Talking."

_"Thinking/Letters."_

**"Demon Speech"**

_**"Jutsu"**_

-Parseltongue-

On with the fic!

* * *

The house in Kalos was very nice, in KC's opinion. His parents had bought a large, two floor house, with four bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms and one half bath, along with a full kitchen and dining room. A large living room had two love seats and a large couch, centered around a glass table in front of the fire place.

But KC's favorite part was the huge ranch that dominated the back yard. There was a stream that wound through it, leading down from the mountains that were in the distance. A forest was just at the edge of the land, also leading back to the mountains.

"So, what do you think?" His father asked, watching with amusement as KC took everything in. The warm June air ruffled their hair as they walked slowly.

"It's awesome!" The boy exclaimed, turning to his dad with a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug, letting out a squeal of joy as the blonde adult lifted him onto his back.

"I think we should go check up on your mom." He suggested, a laugh bursting from KC as they rushed back towards the house. His father was extremely fast on foot, but KC had never really seen other men run, so he wasn't sure if it was normal or not.

"Mom!" KC exclaimed happily once they were inside, where his mom was resting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands as she gazed at the fireplace. She gave her son a wide smile as he hopped from his dad's back, curling up next to her on the couch as the taller blonde stood behind them.

"You like the house, I'm guessing?" She asked in a soft voice, laughing lightly at how fast KC nodded in reply. Before KC could even speak, a soft tapping sound could be heard from the window behind them. His mom turned, her face paling as she saw an owl sitting there, a letter attached to its leg.

"Anna..." His father said softly, nodding. KC looked between his parents, who both looked un-surprised at an _owl _delivering mail. His mom, Anna, quickly walked to the window and opened it, allowing the brown owl to swoop into the room, landing on the back of the couch above KC. The bird stuck out it's leg, giving a hoot as if to tell KC to take the letter. The boy looked to his mother for advice, who only nodded. He turned back to the owl and carefully reached out, untying the letter. A wax imprint of what looked like some form of shield kept the envelope closed.

**Mr. KC Supido**  
**The living room  
113 River Street  
Aquacorde City, Kalos**

KC couldn't deny it: He was little freaked out. How did a letter know where in the house he would be? He opened it up carefully and pulled out... parchment? He was even more confused now, but nevertheless unfolded it, reading the letter inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Supido,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

KC was speechless. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Was this some sort of joke? He turned to look at his mom and was surprised when she was already sitting next to him once more.

"No, honey, this isn't a joke. There are a few things your father and I have kept from you." She began slowly, lightly running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "You see, I wasn't born in Kanto at all: I was born in a far off country called Britain. When I was your age, I also received a letter like this. To put it simply, i'm a witch, but my parents, your grandparents on my side, didn't have magic."

KC watched with wide eyes as she pulled a long, thin stick from her pocket and gave a gentle swish and flick, softly stating "_Wingardium Leviosa." _He let out a gasp as the table began to float off the floor, looking to his dad who seemed perfectly calm.

"I went to Hogwarts for seven years, and I became a fully trained witch. But I decided to leave Britain because there was a war going on."

"A war?" KC asked, enraptured in the story. He had never really heard any stories about his grandparents. All he really knew about his mom is that she was a well known trainer with an Espeon as her partner.

"Yes. There was a man named Voldemort, who was trying to wipe out what he called the 'mudbloods'. That's a hurtful term that witches and wizards use for others that have non magical parents, or one magical and one non magical parent. But I want you to promise me that you'll never use that word." She said firmly.

"I promise I won't ever say that word." He promised, holding his hand above his heart. His father gave a small chuckle at the serious look on his son's face.

"I was what you would call a mudane born witch, born to two normal people. My birth name was Anna Grey, before I married your father. Most others refer to them as 'muggles', but I prefer mudane. Since I knew I would be a target, I decided to get away. There had been news, even in the magical world, that a group from the continents across the ocean, otherwise known as the Pokemon regions, wanted to open trade routes with us. I jumped at the chance and was on the first boat from home to Kanto. I have to say, I was shocked when I learned about Pokemon, which are actually considered magical creatures in Britain."

"Pokemon live there too?" KC asked, his eyes wide as he imagined the new Pokemon that could exist there.

"Yes, but only a small handful of types, and not many of them at that. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. For as long as I lived in Kanto, I would always receive the newspaper from magical Britain. A few months ago, there was a story about how Voldemort was defeated by a child, only a year old. Ever since, things still haven't gotten better for mudane borns, but I hope they someday will. Honestly, I won't send you to Hogwarts to get your schooling, but I _will _send you to a school here in Kalos. You were invited to Hogwarts because I went there, but I'd rather have you closer to home." She finished, kissing her son on the forehead.

"Wow..." KC breathed, amazed at everything he had heard. Though one thing that stuck was that his mom _and _his dad had kept things from him. He turned to the taller blonde, who seemed to know what was coming and gave his son a fox-like grin.

"Anna, mind if I use the jutsu I used to explain everything to you?" He questioned his wife, who gave him a nod and a stern look.

"Just don't let **him** scare our son." She warned, making Naruto grin and nod back. Before KC could ask what they meant, his dad's hands were flying through strange positions before he reached out, placing his palm on KC's forehead.

_**"Shindenshin no Jutsu!"**_He shouted, making KC's world go dark.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

KC awoke with a gasp, his breaths coming rapidly as he took in his new location. He seemed to be in some kind of sewer, with large pipes running along the ceiling. Before he could completely freak out, he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his dad grinning down at him.

"Follow me, everything will be explained, I promise." His dad began leading him through the halls, though KC could feel something building up, as if there was a slight pressure on him as they walked. His dad didn't seem affected at all. Quickly, they came to a large, open room, with bars like a cage reaching from the floor to the ceiling that couldn't be seen. Though in the center was a large door that was wide open. As KC stared into the darkness beyond the door, he felt the pressure skyrocket, causing him to drop to his knees. At the same moment, a deep red eye with a black pupil opened, staring at the two figures.

**"Well, well! It has been a while since you decided to visit in 'person', Naruto." **A voice rumbled as the eye settled on KC. **"Ah, and you've even brought your brat." **The eye raised from the floor and started to come closer, revealing an orange furred snout. As KC watched, fascinated, a _huge_ orange fox emerged from the shadows, standing above him and his father. Though he was surprised that the fox had nine tails, which swung lazily behind it.

"Hey! Who're you calling a brat? You over-grown fuzzball!" He shouted in anger, momentarily forgetting the pressure on his body as he glared up into the fox's eye. The fox only stared back, seemingly un-amused until a large grin overcame its face, showing off its many sharp teeth before it did something KC wasn't expecting.

It laughed.

**"Oh, he's your kid alright! He called me the same thing you did. Balls of steel too." **It said with a grin, pushing one, surprisingly human-like hand, forward while clenched in a fist. **"My name's Kurama, kid. Otherwise known as the Kyūbi no Yōko." **KC smiled and put his fist forward, fist bumping with the large fox. He then realized that the pressure he felt before was gone.

"My name's not 'kid': It's KC Supido." KC replied, turning to Naruto when he had cleared his throat.

"Well, actually, your name would be KC Rex Supido Uzumaki Namikazi." He explained sheepishly, making KC gape at him.

"I have three last names?" He questioned, getting a nod from Naruto. The older blonde motioned for him to sit, while he did the same. Kurama laid his body around the duo, his head laying beside Naruto.

"My last name was originally Uzumaki Namikazi, but when I left my village, I changed my name so no one who knew me could track me down."

"Why would you leave your village?" KC asked, confused.

**"Maybe I should start, Naruto." **Kurama suggested, causing Naruto to nod. Before he could open his mouth, Kurama continued. **"The ****_beginning _****beginning."**

"Ah, okay." Naruto shrugged, grinning at KC.

**"You see, a ****_long _****time ago, there was a man who lived in what is known as modern day Japan. His name was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He was a wizard, like you and your mother, but he used his magic in a different way. He moved to a continent that's hidden from the rest of the world and became the first shinobi, otherwise known as ninja."**

"A wizard ninja?! That's awesome!" KC cried out, causing Naruto and Kurama to chuckle.

**"Indeed, he was, as you say, awesome. As he arrived on the continent, he was targeted by a creature known as the Jubi, the Ten Tails. It came after him due to his powerful magic, but the man managed to defeat it single-handedly, and sealed the beast within himself. He taught the others of the land how to mold their magic, or as they called it, chakra, in the same ways and the magic users there could bend the elements to their will: Fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, though there were some who could combine two to create a different element."**

"An old friend of mine, Haku, could use water and wind to create ice." Naruto gave as an example.

**"Indeed. But back to Hagoromo. Over time, he became known as the Sage of Six Paths. On his death bed, he knew the Jubi would be released, so he split its power into nine different beings, becoming the nine tailed beasts."**

"You were part of the Jubi?" KC asked.

**"I am, in a way. There are eight others, each one having a different amount of tails, depending on their power. They go from one to eight, with myself being the most powerful of them all." **Kurama replied, sounding slightly smug. KC grinned as his father rolled his eyes, giving KC a wink.

"Yet you got beat by me." Naruto said in a sing song, causing KC to laugh. Kurama growled and swung one of his tails around, slapping Naruto in the back of the head with it.

**"That was dumb luck." **He growled out, huffing slightly. **"But back to my point. Once the sage created my siblings and I, he used the last of his power to entomb the Jubi's body in the moon."**

"Wait, what?! The sage made the _moon?!" _KC exclaimed, making Kurama grin once more.

**"He also called the original moon down to crush the Jubi during their battle." **KC's jaw nearly hit the floor in surprise. **"But once the sage passed, his two sons fought over how they should bring peace to their land. The older son, who inherited the sage's eye abilities and magical power, believed that power was the true key to peace. Though the younger brother, who inherited the sage's physical abilities and powerful life force, believed love would cause the end of strife. When the sage named the younger brother his successor, the older began a war with him, eventually splitting into two clans, the Senju and the Uchiha."**

**"Over the centuries, another family was created from the Senju, called the Uzumaki. They were well known for their powerful and potent magic, along with a skill called Sealing, also known as Runes to the other magical communities."**

"And this is where my family comes in!" Naruto announced, grinning from ear to ear. "My ancestor became the first container of Kurama's power. Every country had at least one, because the Senju wanted to keep the balance of power even. But over time, a war broke out, where three countries attacked a smaller country, called Whirlpool." He explained, a sad smile on his face.

"Why would they do that?" KC asked with a gasp.

"Because they feared the sealing powers of the Uzumaki." Naruto said solemnly. "My family could nearly wipe out any country it saw fit, but they didn't. Yet the other villages feared them. The battle wiped out nearly all of the Uzumaki... except for my mom, who was living in the village of Konoha, an ally of Whirlpool. She was also the container of Kurama at the time, which might be another reason they attacked Whirlpool: To get to her."

"Why didn't Konoha help?" KC hissed in anger. His dad gave him a small, sad smile.

"They didn't know until it was too late. In honor of their fallen allies, all Konoha shinobi now wear the Uzumaki spiral, to remember them."

"Oh... I'm sorry." KC replied.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past now." Naruto waved it off, though deep down he was touched that his son cared. "But let's get back on track. My mom and dad met when they were young, though my mom never gave my dad the time of day until he saved her life. Over time, my dad became the Fourth Hokage, which is the leader of the village, and had a secret wedding with my mom. It was secret so his enemies wouldn't know and try to use her for revenge."

"... Someone found out, didn't they?" KC whispered, shocking his dad slightly. Kurama let a low chuckle escape him.

**"He's more perceptive than you were at that age." **The fox commented, grinning broadly.

"Hey! In my defense, I had to deal with those asshole villagers all the time!" He shouted back. Before KC could ask. "I'll get to that point soon."

**"I'll continue for a bit." **Kurama stated, turning back to KC. **"When they were married, your grandmother was a month pregnant with your father. At the time, I had come to absolutely ****_hate _****humans, who only wanted to use me and my siblings for power. So I hatched a plan: The seal holding me to your grandmother would weaken at childbirth, so I would try to escape then."**

**"But when Naruto was being born, someone had found where his parents were, killing their guards and taking Naruto hostage. Your grandfather had a technique that allowed him to teleport instantly to anywhere he had a mark, including a special throwing weapon called a kunai. He managed to teleport Naruto to a new location inside the village. When he returned, his wife, your grandmother, was alive, but the man had released me."**

"I don't blame you for not liking humans, if they only used you. But i'm glad you don't hate us now." KC said with a small smile, leaning back as one of Kurama's tails slid behind him.

**"Thanks, kid. The man who released me was an Uchiha, who your grandfather actually taught, though no one knew at the time. He took control of me using his special eye, called the Sharingan, and forced me to attack the village. Your grandparents managed to seal me into Naruto, but I had already caused many deaths and a lot of damage. When word got, many of the non shinobi villagers, and even some of the shinobi, called for your father's death. The Third Hokage, who retook the village leadership, passed a law that if anyone spoke of me being sealed inside Naruto, they would be put to death."**

If KC was shocked, he didn't show it.

"They found loop holes. They couldn't say anything _directly, _but they could still hint at it." He guessed, making the other two nod.

**"Exactly. They made Naruto's life a living hell, until he managed to save all of their lives."**

"I defeated a man who destroyed the village in seconds flat, and used a power to bring all those who died back to life. The guy had the sage's original eyes, the Rinnegan. He sacrificed his life to bring everyone back." Naruto explained, choosing to skim over the details for now.

**"After that, the organization he was part of, called the Akatsuki, revealed that their true leader was the Uchiha that tried to control me before. He was trying to gather all of the tailed beasts, in order to recreate the Jubi and rule the world. But all of the villages banded together, and they managed to defeat him. But many lives were lost."**

"Including the first woman I loved... Hinata Hyuga..." Naruto added softly. KC gasped slightly and stood, moving to sit beside his dad and give him a side hug, even as Kurama wrapped a tail around the duo.

**"You mom already knows about that." **Kurama explained, making KC nod.

"I lost a lot of loved ones in the war, and to be honest I didn't _want _to return to the village. The Hokage at the time knew what I was going through and allowed me to take anything my mom and dad had left and let me leave the village. I traveled to a port on the edge of the continent, changed my last name and took the first boat that was headed for the outside. I ended up in Vermilion City and traveled all the way to Pallet Town, to learn what I could from Professor Oak."

"Then you took the battle circuit by storm with Umbreon and..." He trailed off, turning to look at Kurama. The fox only grinned down at him. "And a Ninetails! That was you?"

**"Yep. Your dad developed a special technique that allowed me to turn into a Pokemon outside of the seal."**

"That explains how you were so powerful." KC mused. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards his dad and glaring his hardest. "_That's _why I could never find you during hide and seek! You're a freaking ninja!"

"Language." Naruto scolded lightly, but couldn't help but grin at KC.

"Can I do what you do? Can I be a ninja wizard?" He asked his father, who instantly became serious.

"I'm willing to teach you a few jutsu, which is my version of spells, but I won't teach you how to use weapons or how to kill. Only things that can help you survive." He warned, but KC only nodded. Naruto grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well then, you better start getting used to calling me Naruto-sensi!"

_In the real world, seven years later..._

"Congratulations, Honey!" Anna cried as she embraced KC, who was blushing slightly. Though a goofy grin took up most of his face as he clutched the letter in his hands: It was his N.E.W.T scores. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests).

He had managed to get an Outstanding in Charms, Runes, and Care For Magical Creatures. He also had Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts, with Acceptable in everything else. He was happy, to make an understatement.

He heard Netsu and Zeta giving bellowing, congratulatory roars in the back yard. While KC may not have gone on a Pokemon Journey, he had plenty of training with his parents and the local wild Pokemon, allowing Netsu to go from a Charmander all the way up to a Charizard in the past seven years.

"We're proud of you, KC." Naruto told his son happily, clapping him on the shoulder. Kurama, in his Ninetails form, gave a yip of agreement. They had taught the teen most of what he knew about Runes, since it tied back into sealing.

"T-thank you." KC choked out, happy tears running down his face. As the humans continued to celebrate, Kurama sensed a build up of a strange energy. It was almost like chakra, and magic, but slightly different. As it began to accelerate, he noted it seemed to be focused on KC.

**"KC, watch out!" **He called out as he tackled the trio. Where they stood only moments ago, a small vortex opened up, dark as the night sky. The family slowly sat up, watching cautiously as the vortex expanded slightly and a small form flew out, crashing into them before the portal disappeared.

"What just happened?" KC questioned, groaning as the new figure clutched to his chest. Naruto was already on his feet, helping his wife up as Kurama sniffed the new figure.

**"He's a child, and a powerful one at that. Yet I smell something dark clinging to the boy." **The Ninetails warned, growling slightly. The boy flinched and buried his face deeper into KC's chest, making the older teen wrap his arms around him on instinct.

"Hey, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you." He told the boy, hoping to comfort him. The boy slowly looked up at the figure who was holding him and KC couldn't help but gasp as he locked his blue eyes with emerald green ones. Though his eyes drifted upwards, and landed on a lightning bolt shaped scar that _everyone, _even the magicals in the Pokemon regions, had heard about.

"You've gotta be kidding me." KC muttered as he held the shaking form of a nine year old Harry Potter.

* * *

FINALLY! I had been working on this chapter forever!

I decided to skip KC's schooling/training, simply because nothing really important happens during the time. Plus, that leaves a few surprises once he starts using his abilities.

How Harry got here will be explained next chapter, but it was nothing that KC did that brought him there.

Also, to any Naruto fans out there, i'm sorry if it seems like I butchered Naruto's history, but the chapter would have been way too long if I tried to put in _everything. _I might end up making a fic that explains how everything went down, but for now please just understand.

Feel free to review, and i'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
